fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
GW BB Episode 2
Episode The episode begins with Tim and Rea in the kitchen, Rea is pissing and crying over how she is nominated and just doesn't get it. Tim is over it. "I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY CASS WOULD NOM ME I MADE SURE TO HAVE LESBIAN SEX WITH HER SO I HAD HER VOTE." Tim is over Rea stealing all of his strategies. "Listen here cuntnugget, We're gonna murder these bitches just win POV kay? xoxox" Rea wipes her tears and stand up because #BigGirlsDontCry and she runs to talk to other houseguests. Meanwhile, Angelika comes back from the hospital in a bejazzled neckbrace and is sitting with Joe and Cass in the garden spilling the tea. "So even though you broke my neck..." Cass raises an eyebrow. "I think we should team up - the three of us, and get these bitches OUT." Angelika is sitting there with her spoon stirring the pot. Joe and Cass agree and they get ready for an all out war of chaos on bulbasore. Joey is sitting in the living room - alone. Crying because his fashion line got cancelled until he is called into the Diary Room. He enters the diary room and sees a note on the chair that reads; you may ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE, but wait till you see this. Down the corridor, follow the light, first on your left and third to your right. Joey takes his sensual new note hoping he gets something to help his game. He walks down the corridor and look at all of the lights, the first on his left and the third on the right to see two letters. "V" and "O" #WHATDOESITMEAN. Tomas and Sky are plotting to take over the house by getting the votes from all of the people who are a bit boring right now tbh. They approach Hunter, Lisa and Sasha and the five of them all team up to take over the Glee Wiki Mansion. Then they hear Cass shout "EVERYONE COME TO THE LIVING ROOM HENNIES!" They all run and sit on the sofas. "It's time to pick people for the POV Competition. Will the four nominees join myself?" Cass picks three names out of a bag. "Sky, Jonathan and Joe!" The seven contenstants are just standing about when Big Ruba makes her announcement. "Houseguests, head to the backyard." They all head out to see their PoV compeition. POV Competition They see eight dirt patches and shovels when big Ruba makes another announcement. "Welcome to the first ever POV COMPETITION!!!" All the contestants scream and piss. "You will have to dig 10 feet into the ground. The first person to grab their Veto necklace WINS!" The competition begins and Joeuwwu is already SWEATING. He just cant take it any more and he just kind of doesn't really try. Diary Room Joe: "I just... I don't do dirty work. I let my Mexican maid do it for me. POV Competition Sky is going for BLOOD but no one knows why. Cass doesn't want her nominations to change so she plans on knocking anyone out if they get near they're POV. The competition is very close, Cass, Sky and Joey are in the lead and it's very close but then the buzzer goes off and everyone turns to see Hayley holding a POV necklace above her head doing backflips and gymnastics like she was part of the Chinese gymnast team. Everyone's a bit pissed off tbh. Episode They all ruturn inside the mansion and Cass knows Hayley is going to use the POV on herself so she contemplates with Angie gorl and Joeuwwu over who to nominate. Angelika says to nominate Sky because she might murder people in POV's, but Joe says to go for Jonathan's wig because he's just had it. Cass takes a while to think over it with only two hours left before the PoV ceremony. Sky and Tomas are scared because Sky might go up due to her physical threat so they try and get in with other house mates. They already have Lisa, Sasha and Hunter, but they try and get in about Joey's wig but he isn't having it and he punches Sky, making a brand new enemy. Joey is called back to the diary room where he sees yet another note and picks it up. "Lmao we're just pissing about with you hunty you aren't getting a VETO. Bye xo" Joey is FUMING and cant believe what just happened and is about to troll Glee wiki so hard their shit will come out of their ears. Hayley shouts everyone to come to the POV Ceremony. POV Ceremony "Welcome to the Power Of Veto ceremony. Cass has nominated Myself, Hunter, Rea and Joey for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of her nominations, and I choose to use this power on... myself. Cass, as I just veto'd one of your nominations - you will have to choose a replacement nominee." Cass is fuming, tamping, raging ect but she has made up her mind. "I choose to nominate... Sasha." Sasha is LIVID. "Girl you just ain't doing shit lmfaoooo." Sasha is about MURDER Cass and lunges herself across the room, knocking her out and is kicked out of the house for abuse. Cass has to nominate yet ANOTHER house guest. "ok fuck this, Jonathan your up hun-t. Just leave." The ceremony ends and Jonathan is a bit annoyed tbh.